1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jig and a jig structure for storing a semiconductor device.
2. Related Background Art
A semiconductor circuit element (to be referred to as an IC chip hereinafter) has low heat resistance but is expected to be used in an any temperature atmosphere. For this reason, it is very important for the IC chip to have high reliability at high temperatures. High-temperature storage and high-temperature tests are required for IC chips.
In high-temperature storage and high-temperature tests of IC chips, external terminals of an IC chip are placed in direct contact with a metal plate, or the external terminals of the IC chip are kept in a floating state by using a plastic magazine jig. When each external terminal of the IC chip is to be grounded, it can be achieved by using an IC socket.
An IC chip is susceptible to static electricity. Since static electricity has a high voltage, if an electrostatic voltage is applied to the IC chip even for a very short interval, elements in the IC chip are damaged. In order to prevent this, the external terminals of the IC chip are grounded to discharge the electrostatic voltage to the outside of the chip. The most effective jig for grounding all the external terminals of the IC chip is the IC socket, as described above. The IC socket, however, cannot be used at a temperature exceeding the melting point (about 308.degree. C.) of its material, thus posing a problem. As a result, the high-temperature storage or high-temperature test cannot be performed while the external terminals are kept grounded.